heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-07 Broody Call
It's Early. A bit too early for the phone call to be one about Booty, but nevertheless, the words were quick and simple: "Central Park. 20 Minutes." And that was it. He hung up the phone right after that. It was, naturally, Jason Todd and he sounded, perhaps, even more different than he did upon their first meeting. Regardless, Todd was now standing in front of the Belvedere Castle entrance, leaned up against the building. His arms crossed over his chest and his hood up, as per the usual. He's just waiting. He knows she won't be late. She better not be late. Scowl. She was still asleep when the phone rang. She answered it though, just in case. And it was a good thing she did. She knew what he was calling about. She still stood by her statement but, of course, she dressed and went anyhow. A pair of short jean cut-off shorts, black leather boots with no heel that reach just over her knees and a deep red cami with a low V cut that showed her cleavage. Her hair had been brushed, damped and then tussled so the curls and waves had definition. This is what she looks like when she walks into the park and towards the castle. She can only assume he'll find her since he didn't give a specific spot and she has been curious about the castle for a while now so... Why not, right? And no, she's not the least bit late. In fact, she's about seven minutes early. Eager, perhaps? Imagine her surprise when she makes her way to the castle and finds him leaning against the castle. "Good morning." One of the two cups of coffee in her hands it held out to him. "I hate my father." Jason Todd immediately just starts with the drama. He's not even looking at the coffee. He's still got his arms crossed over his chest and his hood on and he's not even really paying attention to Donna... except that he very much is. It's really complicated. What stands to reason, though, his that his mind is so preoccupied that he doesn't really know how to show anything but what he's feeling at this exact moment. Even those words about his father? They don't even come out with anger. They come out sad... almost as if he doesn't want this to be the way it is. But it is. It has to be the way it is. It's just the way his life is and is going to be from now on. And that is something he doesn't particularly care for. Thus the scowl, the hoodie and the crossed arms. Jason Todd is not letting anyone in. Not yet. Coffee? What coffee? Having a mental breakdown over here. Both coffees are sat on the ground and she walks over until she's standing right in front of him. She doesn't reach out to touch him like one might think she would. Instead, she lifts those beautiful blue-green eyes up to his. "Tell me..." A statement and a quetion both. She's close enough he'll catch her scent. Jasmine and gardenia. Close enough he may feel a bit of the heat from her body. And yet he still has his space. She won't corner him. Won't touch him no matter how much wanted to embrace him. "He doesn't even care. About me. It's always about work." Jason just seems to be in perpetual brooding mode. Or something. Because he's certainly not even looking at Donna. It would destroy the sulking that's going through his entire body. "I show up, right? Just in the nick of time. I knew he was wrong. I /knew/ it. And there I was to save the day. And what did I get? Nothing. Not one shred of emotion. Not one glimpse at who I thought my father was." Finally, his head lifts and there's a few silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Donna..." Ah, maybe he does remember her. It's all crazy in his head. Just go with it. "... I was dead. I was dead for I dunno how long and he doesn't even care that I'm back." Silent tears, Jason. No sobbing. Batman's not worth that much. It's not often she opens herself up completely to the emotions of others but Jason? He's worth it. And she can feel it. Every ounce of pain... anger... anything and everything coursing through him. No words for a moment, she steps into him. Without a sound, she reaches up and wraps her arms around him to draw him down to her, fingers coming up to run her fingers gently and comforting through his hair. A motion that's meant to comfort and urge him to keep talking. There's no defense of Batman. She does idly mention, "When I was resurrected from the dead... The first time I saw my best friend... She accused me of being an imposter. Refused to acknowledge me. Look at me..." "You were probably having a bad hair day." is all that Jason says in response to that. He's too busy allowing himself to be hugged and comforted. He's not going to huge back, because that would just be awkward and weird, But he's trying really hard to not just pull away so this is some sort of progress. And besides, a joke is always easier to use to defend ones own twisted life and such than actually opening up even more. He might've reached his limits for the morning, as it were.Just having someone that would actually come and be here? That's enough. Not like anyone in his actual family would do this. She keeps him held against her, fingers gently running through his hair. His joke causes Donna to pull back just enough to look up at him. "Do you not see my hair? It shimmers. Having a bad hair day when you have hair the does that isn't possible." Her voice is somewhat playful and continues to be as she grabs a few locks an holds up to him. "And! It smells wonderful. See?" Let him joke. Let him find his limits. She'll always be there for him. No matter what time of day it is. For her, that bond is already there and she has every intention of acting on it. Besides, he was the only one that ever understood and, maybe, she needs that. "What is that? Herbal Essences?" It's really a shame that he actually knows what that is. But after his resurrection he was watching a lot of television to see what the hell he missed. And so that he'll have fuel for making pop culture references, of course. It is somewhere in the midst of realizing that the hair actually smells too wonderful, Jason finally pulls back to stand himself straight and stuff. "If you tell /anyone/ you saw me cry, we're going to have a serious problem." He sounds both teasing and serious at the same time with those words. It's kind of obvious that he doesn't trust her yet. But he doesn't have anyone else to talk to so... Donna beams a brilliant smile up at him and nods her head. "Yep!" The 'p' at the end is popped. When he straightens, she turns and reaches for the coffee. When she turns back around, the coffee is handed out to him. "I haven't seen anything." She looks at the castle, head for the entrance with a decided sway to her hips. "Coming?" Another smile is given to him. With it just opening, they are lucky enough to have the place to themselves. He opened up to her, exposed himself... Now it's her turn to do the same. To put them on even footing. "I'm scared to close my eyes. The nightmares come when my eyes closed. Haunt me when I sleep. I watch people I loved die over and over again... Watch as some of them ar injured at my own hand... Innocents that.." She stops, takes a deep breath and tries to get the wavering in her voice to stop. "So many people..." Jason is standing behind her, staring at this coffee for a long moment, before he just chugs it and hurls the empty cup off to the side. He's not one for not having his hands available at all times. Never know when he's going to have to put someone down. With violence. He really loves violence. Like, way too much. It is probably the swaying of hips that has Jason following her into the castle and that's when she starts dropping bombs on him like some emotional target practice or something. He's not really sure what to say or do. He's not the best with the comforting of people. He can barely stay semi-sane himself. So he does the only thing he thinks will work. "Hey..." That tone is soft and inviting, even to the point where he kind of reaches out to brush his fingers across her shoulder. Just long enough to get her to look at him. "Stoppit." And his face contorts into some weird combination of Batman's Scowl and Joker's Smile. Hopefully, the joke will be enough to calm her down. And look up at him Donna does. 'Stoppit'. She blinks at him for several seconds before all her guards go right back up. "Right." She turns back around and begins weaving through the exhibits, her coffee sipped ar occasionally. Hurt? Angry? Hard to tell. Her emotions are on complete lock down. She had forgotten how damn impossible this man could be at times. Right. Not a good idea. Jokes only work on him. Not the other way around. With a roll of his eyes, Jason is after her, but not too quickly. He's not going to let her know that he cares. That's weird in and of itself. Caring. Where the hell does this emotion come from? "Look. My bad." It doesn't really sound sincere, but he's not lying either, it just is kinda' said. He's not so good with the dramatic tones. "I don't sleep either. So. Y'know. I get it." "I know you do." Donna sighs softly and comes to a stop, turning to face him. "Look, JT, there's something really important you have to know." She holds her hand up. "I know you don't do deep, emotional shit but this... You really do _have_ to know if you're going to keep making those calls." She motions to the stairs. JT... Such warmth and familiarity... And it comes so natural to her. "You don't have to say anything. There's no expectations. Just listen." And she can only pray that he'll keep an open mind. Hands go up as if she was about to shoot him with her eyes or something. He's not really worried about anything. But he's more so just trying to keep everything nice and easy. He doesn't want to cause more drama. He doesn't like drama. Okay, that's a lie. He doesn't like drama with females. It gets messy. And not the kinda' messy he likes. Like when he's shooting a crimeboss in the face. Twice. He looks towards the stairs with a raised eyebrow but isn't moving until she does. This all smells like a We Need To Talk trap. "I can listen." A roll of her eyes is given. "Oh relax, Jas." She walks over and takes a seat on the fifth step. She doesn't even wait for him to sit. There's to much information to relay. "You have to know who I am." Her coffee is downed, the empty cup set aside and a piece of hair tucked behind her ear as she begins speaking. "I was created to be Wonder Woman's sister..." She launches into her story, explaining her background to him. Detailing her death, resurrection and the false memories.. The return of them and the Universe Orb. "I have all the memories of my other lives. I know people who have no idea who I am. I have bonds and friendships that... No one else feels." Finally, her eyes lift to his. "I know all about you, Jason Todd. I know your hang-ups. I know your outlook. I know all about you other identity..." Her eyes drop and she smirks. "It's why it's so easy for me to come to you. Because I already know. I already trust. I already have the bond." Her cup is reached for, shaken and then set aside with a frown. Jason Todd just stares. He doesn't sit on the stairs. That's too easy for someone to try and get him from behind. He's a little paranoid. No, he stays with his back to the nearest wall next to the stairs and is still close enough to Donna that he can make sure she feels like she's being listened to. And he doesn't make any sarcastic remarks. Or judgemental facial expressions. Or anything like that. He just listens. Until she's done and then finally, he figures that he should come up with some kind of response. One that is not a joke. Because those don't work out too well with Donna. Or at all. "Listen. I'm good with that. Too much crazy shit happens to people like us for me not to be okay with it. Just don't go tellin' my secrets to nobody and keep wearin' those shorts and we're all good." Okay. Maybe a little joke. But at least he listened? That's progress, right? Well, apparently he said just the right thing because her head snaps up and those blue-green eyes shine brightly. He'll likely object to what she's about to do and she just doesn't care. He'll have to get used to it. She launches herself from the stairs and straight at him, smiling brightly. Obviously, there's no intent to harm him in the action. Her arms will wrap around his neck, her face to be pressed against his neck where it meets his shoulder. After a second, she chuckles then laughs. "What is it with you and my legs?" The words are muffled but she obviously found the joke amusing. "It's not just the legs." Jason has no idea if he's flirting or just being honest or doing a little bit of both. Because the tone of his voice is forever serious, but he's also wearing an uneasy and awkward smile on his face. What with being hugged ever so, it's kind of weird. He's not used to affection. Things like this usually lead to other things... that should not be done in castles in Central Park. So he just kind of stands there while he's glomped all over. "Since we're, y'know, sharing stuff. You gotta' be okay with me not being okay. I don't know when or if I'll ever be whatever me you know me as. So I'm gonna' do some shit. And I may say some shit. And you're just gonna' have to deal. Cool?" Donna's lips are brought up to his ear. "The proper thing to do is wrap your arms around me." There's a hint of amusement in her voice. "And I'm affectionate so I guess we both have things we're just going to get used to." Finally, her head lifts and she looks up at him. "And I'm okay with it, JT. You're ... Pretty much the same man I knew.. know.. whatever. I won't promise not to get an attitude back if I think you're being a dick just to be a dick though. Cool?" And then she smirks. "Not just the legs, hm? What else is it?" And yes, she's definitely flirting. And that being the proper thing to do is why he's not doing it. Besides, this makes Jason look like a total pimp right now. Hot babe with awesome hair, legs of justice and draped all over him... yeah. Jason Todd is pretty much a straight up sex symbol at this point. And he's more than enjoying the close proximity of Donna to him. "Cool." comes the response to the whole attitude problem. "You have full permission to let me know I'm being a dick when I'm being a dick. Except for when it comes to Gotham. Being a dick there is survival." He's got a point. "And if you think I'm just going to lay all my cards out on the table on the first Broody Call, you're going to be sorely disappointed." Smile. "You just have to be contrary, don't you? You could ruin a girl's self-esteem, y'know." Donna's voice is light and playful. She never moves from her position against him, her empathy allowing her to feel that enjoys it. His comment about survival in Gotham brings a bit of an unladylike snort from her. "Yeah. I noticed that." Wait. She was in Gotham? His next comment causes her to laugh. A light and clear sound as her eyes dance. "No. But you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" "So. I guess we should like... go on this tour or whatever? Not exactly my thing but I get the feeling you want this to be all first date-y and I can compromise. As long as we get to stomp some evil next time we're together. I could really use a skull underneath my boot right now." Yeah, Jason totally is still frustrated with his lack of a reunion in Gotham. It's just underneath all the bravado and the awkward flirting attempts. But he can hang with her. For a bit longer, at least. He's not really sure how to keep up the flirting. It's weird for him. Blue-green eyes widen and a cheeks flare pink while she bites down on her bottom lip and dips her head, refusing to meet his gaze at the moment. "I... It-it wasn't my intention to have a date when you called." She's silent for a moment, eyes still staring his chest. "It's.... Well, I mean... You're very good looking. And surely you aren't going to begrudge me... I'm just going to shut up now." And with that, she starts to turn away muttering something about going on the tour. Jason smiles. Why is he smiling? Because his plan worked. That's one thing he's learned from Batman is that when you play with people's heads, even in a fun way, you get the results you want. And that's exactly why he's smiling when he takes a couple steps to get up alongside her and he takes her hand. "Relax. I just wanted to see if you still get all cute when you're flustered." And for a moment, it may seem like Jason remembers her - everything - and then he's pulling her along so they can check out this Castle. Again Donna's eyes widen though a smile curves her lips. Her fingers lace with his. "Jason, that was just mea--" And then she blinks, his words seeking in even as she's being pulled along. "What did you say?" And for a moment, her breath catches and her heart pounds so hard she's absolutely certain he can it. "Huh?" Jason is barely pausing in the walk to keep the tour going. He's not about to let her get him to explain or repeat himself. She better start paying closer attention. Hell, half the time Jason doesn't even know what's coming out of his mouth. And he won't. Not until he gets closure on a very specific death. "Oh, I just said you're cute when you're flustered." Whatever look in his eye was there before, it's gone now. Perhaps he's only going to remember in weird intervals. Stupid Lazarus Pit. Donna swallows. Hard. A slow and deep breath is taken so she can center herself. "Thanks, JT." It hits her then. Somewhere in there, he may know her. He may remember the bond they formed. And it may never be remembered. And what if they get close now? Closer than they were before? Will those memories come and go as well. Her eyes never leave him as they walk. The thoughts plague her as they walk and her hand tightens on his just the slightest bit. A small piece of her heart breaks at that. Withouth warning, she drops to her knees, a small cry of pain coming from her as she presses the heel of her left hand to her temple. Um. What. Jason is not exactly sure of what he should even be doing right now. His fist inclination is to scan the area quickly as he drops down to be next to Donna's side. It could be some kind of twisted mental attack or something, so he's already preparing to jump into battle. But his crouching has him next to and over her, protectively. "What's going on?" Jason almost sounds worried, but his hand clenches on hers to make sure she knows he's here. "You okay?" Nothing nearly as exciting as an attack. Donna's eyes shut tightly and she whimpers, her body tense and rigid. When at last the pain stops, she almost collapses into him while gasping for air. "W-when memories... flood forward... It hurts. So bad. Th-they all... hit at once." She didn't mean to worry him. "We're getting you home. Now." Jason is not asking and he sure as hell isn't going to be up for discussion on this. "My bike's not far. Can you walk?" He's already putting his peak human strength at work to see about getting her up and lifted. He'll carry her if he has to, but he's going to make sure she gets back to her place safely. Which is not a trick to find out where she lives. Honest. "Jas.. I'm alright." She sounds tired though. Drained. Her eyes lift to his and she frowns, seeing the determination in his own. Damnit. "Yeah." She pushes up, swaying slightly for a moment. he fact that her defenses were down and she was mentally worn is what makes this set so bad. "The Themysciran Embassy..." This is given as a destination as to where to take her. "Ooooh. Hot Babe Central. I'm good with that." There's Jason trying to joke again and keep this situation a bit lighter. He's got an arm around her and is all good with the walking at her pace to get her back out of this stupid Castle and off towards the Jaybird. "You're not gonna' be pissy about helmet hair, are you?" Grin. Donna laughs, leaning into him a little, her hand squeezing his. "Yeah but most Amazons have no use for men." She shoots him a smile as they wall. Her pace isn't _too_ much slower than her normal walk so it shouldn't take too long. "Nah but if you end up with my sparkling hair mixed with yours from wearing it after me... I refuse to be blamed." Ah. The Jaybird. "Unfair. If I can't blame you, how else am I going to get you to make it up to me? I'm being quite chivalrous now." And once there, he yanks the red helmet off the bike and is holding it out to Donna for her and her safety. "Hey. If I, y'know, caused whatever? Y'know." His tone has changed to something a bit apologetic. He can't really say 'sorry', but... y'know. "Fine. Fine, blame me. Making it up to you might be fun." Donna can't help but chuckle. She's about to slip the helmet on when he 'apologizes'. "Jas..." Her hand reaches out to squeeze his. "It's alright. I don't think it was you. Sometimes it can be something as simple as a smell." The helmet is slipped on and she grins. "Show me what ya got." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs